1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system and program for sharing the ability to set configuration parameters in a network environment between a client computer and network.
2. Description of the Related Art
Personal computers and workstations have become standard work tools in most office environments. To further improve the usefulness of the computer systems, most office computer systems have been linked together into an office Local Area Network (LAN). The Local Area Network allows the computer users at different computer systems to easily share information with each other. The network also allows the computer users to share computer hardware such as printers and modems. Many networks include a network administrator server that manages shared resources in the network. One issue that must be addressed is how a network administrator managing the LAN will configure individual client computers.
In certain network environments, the network administrator will have full control over setting parameters at the client computers to the exclusion of the user of the client computer. Alternatively, the network may be configured to allow individual client users to configure operational parameters. However, certain parameters are more appropriately set by the network administrator to the exclusion of the individual user, such as providing network addresses and parameters to the client to allow the client to communicate over the network and utilize network devices, such as printers and network storage space. Alternatively, other parameters, such as local user interface settings are more appropriately left to the client user to configure.
In the prior art, to allow both the user of the client computer and network administrator control to configure settings, the network administrator will physically go to the client computer and set certain network address settings locally at the client computer, leaving other configuration parameters for the client computer user to set. This approach is problematic because it requires that a network administrator take the time to visit to the location of the client computer to enter certain settings.
For these reasons, there is a need in the art for an improved technique for determining the level of control over setting configuration parameters by client computer users and network administrators.